This invention relates to an improved recoil protection system to be positioned against the shoulder of a user such that the recoil pad is interposed between the shoulder of the user and the stock of a firearm held by the user.
Firearm recoil can be a significant problem, particularly in connection with high caliber and high velocity firearms. Such firearms can deliver a significant impact against the shoulder of a user, impact which can lead to shoulder bruising and damage and to reduced aiming accuracy due to anticipatory flinching. Thus, a need exists for an improved firearm recoil protection device to protect the shoulder of a user from firearm recoil.